wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wiggles Skivvies and Trousers through the Years
1991-1992 The Wiggles first look involved bright, loud and garish shirts with plain or black coloured pants. *Greg wears a predominately blue and purple shirt with some pink and green, gray, and dark purple with white shapes. *Anthony wears bright dull brown with white stars *Murray wears red with white dots *Phillip wears dark red with large white polka-dots *Jeff wears olive green with yellow, red, black and other colours (purple, lavender, white, peach, light gray, orange, grayish brown, and dark brown) The pants are regular black pants, though photos have shown different combinations of jeans and lighter coloured pants and the belt buckles are ordinary belt buckles. Appearances * The Wiggles (1991 debut album) * Get Ready to Wiggle (1991 music video) * Dorothy the Dinosaur (1992 music video) 1992-1997 The Wiggles Now Have Colored Shirts. In different videos, they wear a mixture of skivvies, long-sleeved t-shirts, short-sleeved t-shirts and Anthony sometimes wears a polo shirt. *Greg wears goldenrod or yellow *Murray wears crimson or red or light red-orange *Jeff wears dark purple, black, dark grape, or bright purple *Anthony wears light blue, silver-blue, green, turquoise, white, or bright blue. (1992-1995) before settling on light and bright blue in around 1995 or 1996. The pants are regular black pants, and the belt buckles are ordinary belt buckles. However, for a short time in 1992, Greg and Jeff wore white pants. This look is seen in the Uncle Noah's Ark 1992 music video and The Wiggles' 1992 appearance on Play School. * Wiggle Time! (1993 Original) * Yummy Yummy (1994 Original) * Big Red Car (1995) * Wake Up Jeff! (1996) * Wiggledance! (although they wear bright t-shirts) 1997-2001 The Skivvies Get A Major Upgrade, They're More Brightly Colored, And Now They Have A Trademark Logo On Them. *Greg wears yellow *Anthony wears bright blue *Murray wears red *Jeff wears bright purple. The pants are still regular black pants, but the belt buckles are now shaped like the Wiggles Logo. * Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1997 Original) * The Wiggles Movie (1997) * Yummy Yummy (1998 Remake) * Wiggle Time! (1998 Remake) * The Wiggles (TV Series 1) (1997-1998) * The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland (1998) * Toot Toot! (1998) * Toot Toot! (1999 Remake) * The Wiggles (TV Series 2) (1999-2000) * The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video (1999) * Dorothy the Dinosaur Goes to Hospital (1999) * The Wiggly Big Show (1999) * Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1999 cameo) in "Wiggly Christmas Medley" * Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate (2000) * It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! (2000) * Wiggly TV (2000) * Yule Be Wiggling (2001) * Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party (2001) 2001-2007 These Skivvies Now Have A Different Color Shade To Them, The Trousers Have Colored Pockets, And Now They Have Turtlenecks. *Jeff now wears dark grape *Greg wears yellow *Anthony wears bright blue *Murray wears red * Wiggly Safari (2002) * Wiggle Bay (2002) * Space Dancing! (2003) * Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! (2003) * Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! (TV Series) (2002-2003) * Top of the Tots (2004) * Cold Spaghetti Western (2004) * Santa's Rockin'! (2004) * LIVE Hot Potatoes! (2005) * Sailing Around the World (2005) * The Wiggles Show! (TV Series) (2004-2006) * Here Comes The Big Red Car (2006) * It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! (2006) * Splish Splash Big Red Boat (2006) * Wiggledancing! Live In The U.S.A. (2006) * Racing to the Rainbow (2006) * Wiggledancing! Live In Concert (2007) 2007-2011 Now The Skivvies Have A Darker Color Shade (goldenrod, dark blue, crimson, dark purple) On The Side Of The Shirts, Going Around Their Neck, Arms And Shoulders. Sam Wears It, Until Surfer Jeff In 2012, When Greg Returns And Wears The Skivvy. * Getting Strong! (2007) * Pop Go The Wiggles! (2007) * You Make Me Feel Like Dancing (2008) * Sing A Song Of Wiggles (2008) * Go Bananas (2009) * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book (2008) * The Wiggles' Big Big Show! (2009) * Hot Poppin' Popcorn (2009) * Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (2010 Original) * Let's Eat! (2010) * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Rockin' Christmas (2010) * Ukulele Baby! (2011) * The Wiggles' Big Birthday! (2011) * It's Always Christmas With You! (2011) * Surfer Jeff (2011) (Pre Shirt Change) 2012-Present These New Skivvies Are Like The Last Ones, But With Arrows On Their Chest. * Surfer Jeff (2012) (Post Shirt Change) * Celebration! (2012) * Taking Off! (2013) * Furry Tales (2013) * Pumpkin Face (2013) * Go Santa Go! (2013) * Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (2014 Remake) * Apples & Bananas (2014) * Wiggle House (2014) * Rock & Roll Preschool (2015) * The Wiggles Meet The Orchestra! (2015) * Wiggle Town! (2016) * Dance Dance! (2016) * Wiggle Around Australia (2017) * Duets (2017) * Nursery Rhymes (2017) * Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas! (2017) * The Best of The Wiggles (2018) * Nursery Rhymes 2 (2018) * Wiggle Pop! (2018) * The Wiggles' Big Ballet Day! (2019) * Party Time! (2019) * Fun & Games (video) Category:Clothes Category:Evolutions